Beautiful Stuggle
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Faye wants Diana but she's rejected when she tells Diana that she loves her. What happens when Faye saves her life during a fight with evil Demons? Will Diana want Faye or not?


Beautiful Struggle – Faye wants Diana but she's rejected when she tells Diana that she loves her. What happens when Faye saves her life during a fight with evil Demons? Will Diana want Faye or not?

**A/N – I do not own the Secret Circle or any of its characters. **This story is for snowboardgurl.

….

Chapter 1: The Confession

Faye walks down the hallway with Melissa and Cassie. Faye wants to find her book of shadows and she's determined to know about her powers. They reach their lockers.

"So when are we going on the book hunt?" Cassie asks.

"Tomorrow. We have to stay clear of demons and shit. I don't want them following us around when we go out looking for the book." Faye says putting her workbooks in her locker.

"So have you talked to Diana about this plan? Does she even know?" Melissa raises an eyebrow.

"No. I don't want her to know." Faye states.

"Faye come on. Tell her how you feel about her." Cassie tells the older witch.

"It's not that easy. Diana is dating Grant. She seems so in love." Faye closes her locker.

"I don't think they're meant for each other. I mean Grant is cute and all, but he's not right for my sister." Cassie tells them.

"How does it feel having your father dead?" Melissa asks the blonde.

"To be honest. I've lost everyone. Diana is the only family I have left. I feel good now that he's gone for good. I don't want anymore evilness to come at us. Including my dark magic." Cassie leans against a locker.

"I agree." Faye looks over and sees Diana walking down the hallway. Faye smiles at the brunette.

"Cassie she has that look."

Cassie smacks Faye's head.

"Ow! What the hell Blake?" Faye rubs the back of her head.

"Take her out on a date first. Then you can stare all you want." Cassie says.

"Whatever. She loves Grant." Faye groans and walks away.

"Hey guys. Where did Faye go?" Diana asks.

"Oh she went to class already." Melissa lies.

"I wanted to ask her about coming over my house tonight to study." Diana says sadly.

"Hold on." Melissa texts Faye.

"_Get your ass back here. She was some alone time with you at her house. Study date!"_ – M

"So tonight?" Faye asks.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Cassie jumps.

"I was around the corner." Faye laughs.

"Yeah tonight. Bring your notes." Diana kisses her cheek and walks away. Faye has a goofy smile on her face.

"She so wants me." Faye slides down the lockers with her goofy smile.

"Come on. Let's go." They both pick up Faye walking to class.

…..

Faye is at home getting ready to go over Diana's house. Her mother walks in.

"Hey Faye." Dawn greets.

"Hi mom." She greets back.

"Where are you going?" The blonde questions her daughter.

"Over Diana's. Faye sips on her juice.

"Faye are you sure about Diana?" She questions.

"Mom I've been in love with her ever since preschool." She rolls her eyes.

"Honey why didn't you tell her before she got with Adam?"

"I was afraid she wouldn't want me. I was afraid that she would never talk to me ever again." Faye puts her notes into her bag.

"One day at a time Faye. You know she's with that Grant guy." She gives her a one arm hug.

"I know. Cassie gave me permission to take her out." She smiles.

"Cassie is just trying to look out for her little sister. After John died Cassie and Diana didn't know what to do. They only have each other. Charles is still missing because of the demons that took over his body." Dawn says shakily.

"Mom? You alright?"

"He loved Diana. I hope Charles is okay."

"Me too. I hate that Diana and Cassie has to go through this." Faye grabs an orange out of the fridge.

"Honey good luck with Diana." Dawn kissed her head.

"Thanks. See you later." Faye leaves the house.

….

Diana is sitting on the couch with her French book in her lap. She looks over at Faye who's asleep. She nudges the girl's arm making her waking up.

"What?" Faye groans.

"We're supposed to be studying Faye."

"Look French gives me really bad cramps." Faye jokes.

"You say that about Spanish too." Diana hits her leg playfully.

"They're both boring as shit. Let's watch How to get Away with Murder." Faye turns the TV on.

"Faye no." Diana tries to grab the remote.

"Diana take a break. You need one." She searches for the show.

"Fine just for a little while."

"Thank you Lord. Okay which episode did we stop on?" Faye asked her looking through the episode list.

"I think episode 7. We were a little behind because of that fight we had last week."

"Damn that's right." Faye presses play on the episode.

Diana brings in a bowl of popcorn and some drinks.

"Girl will you sit down?" Faye pulls her down.

"Okay." Diana smiles.

"Thanks for inviting me over."

"Hey it's no problem."

The girls turn their attention right back to the TV. Faye steals glances at Diana every once in a while. Diana is so caught up into the show that she doesn't know that Faye is looking at her. Dianna cuddles into Faye. Faye wraps her arm around her. Faye loves this being close to the woman she loves. If only Diana knew. Faye thinks that this is the best time to tell Diana how she feels because they're alone. Faye sits up for a minute and grabs the remote to pause the show. Diana looks at her.

"Why'd you pause it?"

"Diana I have something to tell you." Faye says nervously.

"Okay what is it?" Diana asks.

"Well I uh been having this feeling." Faye scrunches up her face.

"What type of feeling?" Diana looks into her eyes.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm in love with someone in our circle and I really want to tell this person how I feel." Faye fiddles with her fingers.

"Faye you shouldn't hide your feelings away from someone. Don't hold your feelings inside. Spread it." Diana holds her hands.

"What if this person doesn't love me back? I mean they are dating someone." Faye strokes Diana's hand.

"Well I think it's best for this person Faye." Diana feels a tingle while she and Faye hold hands.

"I get what you're saying."

"So who is it?" She questions.

"It's you. I love you." Faye confesses.

"W-what?" Diana stutters.

"I love you Diana. I can't stop thinking about you." Faye confesses.

"For how long?"

"Ever since I the day I whooped Jennie's ass. . We were in pre-k"

"Faye you've been in love with me ever since preschool?"

"Yes." Faye nods.

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Faye questions.

"Faye I'm flattered but I'm in love with Grant." Diana tells her.

"Diana he's not good for you." Faye hisses.

"Grant is a good guy Faye. I don't want to leave him." Diana reasons.

"Why not? Is it because he won your heart over and I didn't?" Faye spits.

"No that's not it."

"Then what is then Diana? I just told you how I felt about you and I get fucking rejected!" Faye yells.

"Faye please stop yelling at me. This is not fair and you know it." Diana says sternly.

"Fuck this. I just embarrassed my fucking self. I'm out of here." Faye packs up her stuff.

"Faye don't go. Please." Diana grabs her arm.

"I'm not good for you." Faye jerks her arm back.

"Faye I do love you."

"Yeah,but only as a friend." Faye leaves.

Diana hears Faye's car speed away. Diana just sits there alone. She packs up her stuff and heads over to her sister's house.

….

Faye is sitting by the docks crying. Faye pulls out her phone and texts Melissa.

"_She fucking rejected me!" – F_

"_Why? What did she say?" –M_

"_She loves Grant. She loves me, but as a friend." – F_

"_Faye where are you?" – M_

"_By the docks. I just want to be alone." –F_

"_You sure?" – M_

"_Yeah. Let me calm down." –F_

"_Okay. Love you." – M_

"_Love you too." – F_

Faye looks down at the water that is beginning to form into small waves. She pulls out a flask and begins to drink her heartache away. Faye stays at the dock for another 30 minutes. She gets up and heads home. What Faye didn't know that an evil Figure was watching her every move.

End of Chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be sad.


End file.
